Mr. Donatti
Victor Donatti is the main antagonist and anti-villain of Stephen King's short story "Quitter's Inc." . He is also a the main antagonist of the first story in the 1985 film Cat's Eye, based on several stories by Stephen King (including "Quitter's Inc."). He deeply despises tobacco and is in charge of a business that helps people to quit smoking through ruthless tactics, including promising physical harm to their clients and their families if they smoke. He is portrayed in Cat’s Eye by the late Alan King. When Dick Morrison has tried to quit smoking several times, but has failed every time. His friend recommends a business called “Quitter’s Incorporated” that specializes as a “last resort” for people who want to quit smoking. Dick goes to Quitter’s Incorporated and starts filling out paperwork. While he’s in the waiting room, he’s sees a man crying hysterically. The man’s wife comes out, looking as if she has been assaulted, and starts hitting the man. Mr. Donatti comes out and greets Dick and invites him in his office. When in the office, Mr. Donatti asks Dick to give him his cigarettes. Mr. Donatti goes berserk and starts smashing the cigarettes on his desk hysterically. He then shows Dick a small room with metal flooring with a cat inside. The cat starts jumping around the room when Mr. Donatti turns on electricity that runs through the floor. Dick tries to stop Donatti, but Donatti subdues him. The cat is shaken but unharmed. He informs Dick that they use aggressive measure to stop Dick from smoking. It is speculated that Donatti has Mafia connections and may still work for the Mafia. He tells Dick that he will be under constant supervision to make sure he doesn’t smoke. Donatti will send his henchman to spy on Dick everywhere he goes. If Dick smokes, Donatti will first electrocute Dick’s wife and have Dick watch. If he smokes again, he’ll electrocute his child. A third time, Donatti has a demented subordinate rape his wife. The fourth time, Donatti will murder Dick. Dick soon suspects he is being watched constantly, even in his own house at night. After some time without a cigarette, Dick is tempted everywhere he goes. One day, while in a traffic jam, he finds a pack of cigarettes in his car and smokes one. He notices that a man in the car next to him is watching him and speeds away. Dick rushes home and finds his wife gone; he gets a phone call from Donatti telling him to come to his office at 5 o’clock. When Dick gets to Donatti’s office, he sees his wife locked in the same room that the cat was in earlier. He fights Donatti, Donatti and one of his henchmen overpowers Dick. He then electrocutes Dick’s wife, and lets her go. A while later, Dick is apparently smoke free, and is visiting Donatti again. Donatti tells Dick that people often gain weight when they quit smoking, and tells Dick to watch his weight. Donatti the apparently jokes with Dick, and tells him that he’ll chop off his wife’s little finger if he gains weight. That night, Dick and his wife are having dinner with the man who recommended Quitter’s Inc. to Dick. Dick notices the man’s wife is missing her little finger. Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mobsters Category:Extremists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Book Villains Category:Brutes Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Trickster Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Master of Hero Category:Spy Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Rapists Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Businessmen Category:Successful Category:Master Orator Category:Extortionists Category:Delusional Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Sadomasochists Category:Mastermind